The Spice of Life
by JayLito
Summary: Totsuki Academy is said to produce the best chefs in Japan. A young girl with the fabled God's Tongue world is flipped upside down when she meets a certain blonde. Read as Naruto, said to be the next Asura, takes the cooking world by storm. Souma's twin brother. NarutoXErina only. Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**The Spice of Life**

A Naruto/ Food Wars Xover

By JayLito

**Premise:** Totsuki Academy is said to produce the best chefs in Japan. A young girl with the fabled God's Tongue world is flipped upside down when she meets a certain blonde. Read as Naruto, said to be the next Asura, takes the cooking world by storm.

(Naruto x Erina) (Souma x Megumi)

**Author's notes:** Author's notes are troublesome. Enjoy the story.

**Co-Author: **Dragonkyubii. Check his stories out.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/ Shokugeki no Soma.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

"Naruto, Souma.. finish cleaning up I need to head out and pick up some food for tomorrow," said a man with long, maroon colored hair swept back, save for a single group of bangs that hung over his face reaching his chin.

His body, well toned for someone his age, showed he exercised regularly. He looked at his two sons and smiled at them, watching them try to get one over the other with a gross dish before leaving to go run his errand.

A boy with red untamed hair and gold eyes looked over at his twin brother, his younger brother had bright blond hair with red streaks that outshone the sun and bright gold eyes like his mother had, they were only a minute apart with Souma being born first. Most people didn't believe they were twins since they had different hair colors.

"Come on Naruto let's see who can make the grossest squid," said Souma while looking at his younger brother with an evil smirk making Naruto laugh and accepting his brother's challenge.

He grabbed Naruto's hand, along with the dirty plates they had just used and took him to the kitchen. He gently set the plates down in the sink and told Naruto to follow him.

They walked over to the fridge and Souma opened it, taking out a container full of squid tentacles. He smirked evilly as he grabbed some peanut butter and grape jam and spread it on the tentacle.

Naruto was watching in amusement as his brother did this; It had become a common occurrence since they were both three years old when they both first held a cooking knife and fell in love with cooking.

The redhead finished up the last piece and stuck one out to Naruto with an evil grin and a megawatt smile on his face.

"Here try this!" he said excitedly, setting the peanut butter and jelly tentacle in front of Naruto. The jelly slowly fell down onto the plate, making Naruto shiver in disgust.

Naruto hesitantly opened his mouth up as Souma forced the tentacle inside, almost causing the young blonde to digest faster than intended and choke on the food.

Naruto took in the taste and realized how bad it was. He felt as if he was being groped by large tentacles; it was horrible. The worst thing yet.

Souma noticed Naruto's distaste of the food and laughed, "It's gross right, oh man this is one the worst things I've made so far! I think I've got you beat with this one!" Souma said with happiness in his voice.

Naruto fumed, not enjoying being outdone and went over to the shelf where Souma had gotten the peanut butter from.

He looked at the variety of sauces, condiments, and more and chose what looked like chocolate syrup and grabbed whipped cream from the fridge.

Souma watched as Naruto drizzled the chocolate syrup onto the squid and sprayed some whipped cream on it.

He watched his younger brother grab some chopsticks, bringing the plate over to Souma. He took one tentacle and brought it up to Souma's mouth, forcing the food in, the same manner his brother did just before.

Souma's eyes widened as he tasted how horrible the squid was. His taste buds felt violated; he felt as if he was being groped by the large squid with slimy, syrup tentacles.

He tried to break free from the disgusting taste, but it was useless. "The flavor of the tentacles took a turn in the wrong direction. It tastes so bad I feel like my whole body is being groped!" Souma thought to himself in despair.

He ran over to the sink and tried to get the taste out of his mouth. It was at this moment that Joichiro, their father, arrived and asked what happened.

Naruto and Souma told him the full story, and he laughed, high-fiving his young blonde son for his resourcefulness and competitiveness.

"He reminds me of his mother…" thought Joichiro with a reminiscent smile, ruffling an excited Naruto and a pouting Souma's hair.

It was on this day that both Naruto and Souma became more than brothers.

They became rivals.

* * *

_**Time skip: 10 years later**_

Three plates of fried rice were on the counter as a girl who looked no older than fifteen years old tried a bite of all three.

"This one." She said pointing at the one on the right making everyone shout that the owner had one again.

"It's decided the old man won the cooking match again!" A customer shouted as they cheered. Yes, this was a common occurrence in the diner called Yukihira's Diner, the father and son trio would always hold a cooking contest between each other to see who would win. So far, the twin sons have never beaten their father.

"Hm, it seems it's our loss today." A boy with red hair and a scar on his right eyebrow said while pouting. He looked over at his brother and saw him running his chin trying to figure out what he wronged or what he could add to make it taste better.

"It seems the two of you still need practice Souma, Naruto," Joichiro said with a serious face before smirking like an idiot. "Doesn't this make your 500th loss already?" He asked while laughing.

"We've only lost 489 times' old man so don't get too cocky!" They both shouted in annoyance while their eyebrows twitched, making the regulars laugh at the father-son trio.

"The food is so delicious! Especially the old man's and Souma's." A girl with blonde hair said while smiling not noticing the annoyance in Naruto's eyes but hiding it before anyone could see it.

"To think we can eat this in the neighborhood whenever we want we're so lucky!" The girls yelled out in happiness.

"Yukihira-Kun's was also delicious if all the fried rice I've ever eaten it was one of the best." Mayumi Kurase said with a smile on her face hoping to make Souma somewhat more cheerful.

"Thank you. Would you like to try the new dish I made this morning?" Souma asked making Naruto smirk knowing how disgusting it would be, grilled squid's tentacles with peanut butter. He hid his smirk knowing she was an innocent girl and didn't know what he had planned for her.

"Is it ok? I-I want to try it." Kurase said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Grilled squid's tentacles dress on peanut butter," Souma said with a smirk on his face, he had just made this dish this morning and it was disgusting, it was easily one of the top ten most disgusting things his family had tried.

"Oh, crap this time's dish looks even more disgusting." Were the thoughts of Souma and Naruto's friends, they were truly worried about her

"Now it's done, it's so bad it'll make you laugh." Souma chuckled while standing over the poor girl she looked terrified and before she could respond Souma shoved the tentacle in her mouth.

An image of her appeared with the tentacles wrapping around her body, making her feel violated. "The squid's tentacles flavor matured hastily, it was so terrible it felt as my whole body was being groped…" she thought to herself.

A few hours passed by since the cooking competition between the three, Naruto was clearing the table not hearing his father talk to him. Joichiro looked at his youngest and knew something was off. He tried being close to him like he and Souma were but knew that Naruto was closer to his mother.

"Maybe if I added some red pepper flakes, along with some soy spice so it gave it that burnt taste it would've been better." Naruto mentally thought while thinking about today's cook-off. He wanted to surpass both his Old Man and his brother. He wanted everyone to know that he was an amazing cook of his own.

He gently held a necklace with what looked to be two golden jewels. They matched his hair perfectly making him smile; It had been his mother's, and she passed it down to him. She told him that as long as he had it she would always be with him.

"I'm sorry to trouble you when you're in the middle of business, but may I come in?" A lady asked who was wearing what looked to be like a business suit and a skirt, she had three men with her who were all wearing business suits and glasses making the father and son trio raise an eyebrow.

"What would like to order? Today we would recommend you the splendid Alfonsino dish." Naruto said with a bored face while his brother looked confusingly at the lady.

"I'm sorry, but you see I came to explain to you once again what the plan I talked to you about the other day," She said while holding up a pamphlet with what looked like a hotel or something on it. "We want to build an urban apartment with a garden residence as a concept."

"Ah… you're one of those land sharks and you want us out of here, right? Go back we don't want to shut down this shop at all, now how about you leave all leave." Naruto said with a bored tone making the land sharks look at him pissed.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I've heard there's a lot of stores have trouble even when buying the daily stocks." She said while looking up at Naruto with a knowing smirk on her face since she and her people made that possible.

"That doesn't happen here. At Yukihira we take responsibility to offer what the clients want." Naruto responded while grabbing the dirty plates, as she walked up to him and placed her hand on his chest, making him raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"My that's splendid! You're the model of the service sector! Then what if you couldn't give the client the dish they want how would you take responsibility?" She asked while leaning in closer to him their faces inches apart. She had a smug smirk on her face.

"If that ever happens, we'll mainly close the shop and go out of business or whatever," Naruto said while burning the lady's business card on the shichirin grill with a smirk on his face.

"Hmm, a man who doesn't go back on his word, if only you were older." She smirked before leaving the diner.

The next day Souma and Naruto were walking home and talking about what to make for breakfast tomorrow, that's when Souma's phone rang after answering it and putting it on the speaker for both of them to hear.

"Souma, Naruto, I went out for some errands I had to run so I closed the shop. I'll come back tomorrow, so you don't have to open up the front, but I have a question for the both of you." Joichiro said making their sons listen.

"Hmm, what is it?" They both asked trying to figure out what their father meant.

"What do you both plan to do after you finish middle school?" Joichiro asked his son's.

"That's obvious we will practice cooking at the shop and take it over once you get too old," Naruto responded bluntly making Souma laugh.

"I see," Joichiro said before hanging up.

"Wonder what he meant by that, because I do not know if you ask me… So!" exclaimed Naruto, drawing out the word putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Should we have a cooking contest once we get home?" he asked Souma while they walked home.

"Best meat dish wins?" Souma asked while smiling, they had just gone shopping earlier and they both bought ingredients for breakfast.

"That's per-" Naruto didn't get to finish as they both saw the mess on the floor, the meats were all destroyed, someone had stepped and poured salt on the meats.

"GO CHECK THE FRONT NOW!" Naruto shouted as Souma nodded and ran to the front of the store only to see the shop sign covered in what looked like to be painted, a glob if it fell on the floor pissing Souma off.

"My my the scenery looked so much better than yesterday, is it because someone covered that sign? Ah, somehow I feel like enjoying some meat at the moment. The marbled steaks I always eat in Roppongi are always the best. I love how the meat's juices always overflow in my mouth. Where's that cute brother of yours I want you both to make me a juicy meat dish?" She said with a confident smirk on her face while her men smirked.

"So these are the assholes who had the balls to break into our shop and destroy not only our ingredients but our shop!" Naruto growled out while glaring at the four people in the shop. All three of the bodyguards tensed and the woman found herself weak in the knees.

"Fine, we'll make you a meat dish, one that will make you and your sorry asses shut up for once," Naruto said with a sadistic smirk causing them to become fearful for what he would do. The air suddenly felt a lot thicker. Souma was shocked for once, he felt a little scared by seeing his brother act so serious like this. He felt as if he was watching his father work. Never once in his life had he seen his brother act this way.

An hour passed by and Naruto presented his dish to the land sharks and the smell assaulted their noses, Souma had made them a fake pork roast with thick bacon slices and mashed potatoes and mushrooms high in fiber to help produce more fats so they could absorb the bacon's juices.

"Th-this ste-steak it smells so delicious, the smell of garlic and thyme it's so delicious," She gently touched the steak with her fork and watched as it cut through with the weight of the fork alone. "It's so tender it broke apart just from the weight of the fork itself. This should be impossible how, how did he make something so tender?" The sauce he used the was from the same pan that Souma used for the bacon, Naruto had added red wine, butter and some rosemary to help enhance the sauce's flavor.

"Take a bite, and after you do, you will apologize for disrespecting this diner!" Naruto said with a sadistic smirk on his face scaring them all of this pressure was so intense that it felt like they were in the presence of a demon. The way his eyes were glowing made him look more menacing, she knew she messed up for destroying their meats and ruining their sign.

She slowly brought the steak to her mouth and ate it, the umami exploded in her mouth as the steak slid down her throat like it was water. An image of her clothes flying off and being surrounded by angels came to mind as she ate the steak in front of her.

"This steak it's drinkable, that shouldn't be possible, the flavors the spices this puts everything I've ever eaten to shame." She thought to herself.

"Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Naruto asked while he looked at her.

"I-I'm so-sorry." She said weakly, before falling into an unconscious from the delicious steak.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

"Naruto, Souma I'm going to be closing the shop for two or three years, I'll have to apologize to our regulars," Joichiro said while looking at his son's cleaning the sign that looked like it was covered in white paint. An amused smile came on his face as he saw his son's freak out and demand an apology first before he apologized to the regulars, he had a surprise for them and he wanted to spread their wings.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE CLOSING THE SHOP FOR TWO OR THREE YEARS!" Naruto and Souma both shouted in annoyance, how the hell could their father do this to them the shop meant so much to them and he was going to close it.

"I just told you both, an old pal asked me to work with him, I'll be bothering for a while so I won't come back or have time to open the shop. I'll be leaving as soon as I pack my things, I'll send you both living expenses every once in a while." Joichiro said while looking at both of his annoyed son's.

"We said wait goddammit!" Souma and Naruto both yelled out while glaring at their father, they were still trying to figure out what he was going on about. One day they were all cooking dinner and the next they're being told he's going to close shop, they wanted answers and they wanted them now.

"It's time to part you two. Go measure your abilities." Joichiro said with a smirk while looking at his twin sons, this school was going to challenge them and push them past their barriers.

"Show everyone what you're made of, don't let anyone bring you down and If you boys can't survive in this school then saying you'll surpass me is a big joke. It's time for you guys to go measure your abilities."

* * *

_**Kitchen - Location: Unknown**_

"Terrible. It was a horrible fettuccine, it was as if while walking on the quiet country 50,000 swimming crabs crossed by, that kind of flavor was Terrible." A girl with honey brown hair and violet eyes said while glaring at a couple of different chefs.

"You should all quit being chefs if this is how you make your dishes, they were terrible each and every one of them." She finished while glaring at the remaking chefs making them flinch in fear.

"Do I have any other appointments today?" She asked a girl with short pink hair that reached her chin, she looked through the clipboard and noticed she didn't have any appointments until tomorrow.

"No Erina-sama your schedule is free for the rest of the day."

* * *

_**Totsuki Culinary Academy Grounds**_

Naruto and Souma made their trek towards their new school, the Totsuki Culinary Academy. As they walked, they were both thinking about what their father had told them earlier: "If you boys can't survive in that school then saying you'll surpass me is a big joke. It's time for you guys to go measure your abilities."

Souma sighed. "I wonder why dad thinks some dumb cooking school will help us," he said, imagining some old frail man giving cooking lessons with a wooden spoon.

Naruto snickered. "Actually, I've heard that the school we're going to is prestigious. I might be wrong though," said Naruto as they continued the trek towards the place they would spend the next couple of years of their young lives at. As he imagined an old lady telling them, they would bake chocolate chip cookies.

"You're thinking about chocolate chip cookies now aren't you," Souma asked with a sweat drop while looking at his brother before putting a squid tentacle in his mouth before offering his brother one who did the same.

"I am, I have a sweet tooth and besides you know you love my desserts it's one thing I'm better at than you," Naruto said while sticking his tongue out at him. They both walked into a building they assumed was the administrative building, after a few minutes of talking they found that they were at the building meant for janitors and the actual school was three kilometers away.

While they were walking Naruto pulled out his phone and called their father so they could ask what the hell was going on after seeing a few people begging to lift their children's expulsion and offering millions of Ryō's making them look confused.

"Huh, didn't I tell you two? That's one of Japan's best cooking schools." They could hear the voice of Joichiro through the phone as Naruto put it on the speaker for him and Souma to hear, both brothers looked shocked as their father continued.

"It's a superior elite school where less than 10% of the students graduate. Well, do your best Naruto, Souma." Joichiro said while his sons looked on, shocked while listening to their father talk. They could both hear someone talking in the background and it confused them both.

"Eh? What I can't hear you. It's noisy there. Where are you now, old man?" Souma asked while Naruto turned the volume up on his phone hoping they could hear their father better.

"New York City. At Manhattans Royal Hotel's VIP only reception hall. I'm cooking there now." Joichiro replied while they heard him tell some guy not to yell or his blood pressure would go up. They waited as they heard more talking and yelling trying to figure out what was going on.

"At first I worked in India, Italy, and Spain. I came to the U.S. yesterday. I'll be cooking in a city on the east coast for a while."

"... W-we can't follow up with the conversation." Souma and Naruto both said in a confused manner.

"Well, I just followed my old connections, Souma, Naruto. If you can't survive in that school, saying you'll surpass me is a big joke…!" Joichiro said with a smirk on his face although not being able to see the determination on both of his son's faces he knew it was there. Knowing they'd never back down from a challenge.

"WE'LL SHOW YOU!" they both shouted in unison with a fire burning in their eyes.

"All right, then... I'll teach you both a secret that will help you improve your cooking-… they hung up on me." Joichiro said out loud to no one specifically.

"Listen Souma and Naruto the secret to becoming a good chef is meeting a woman who will make you want to give all the food you make to her." Joichiro thought to himself before visualizing his wife with Souma and Naruto smiling as they made her breakfast on her birthday before she passed away a few months later.

"I feel incredibly out of place here!" Were the moral thoughts of both Souma and Naruto as they walked around the school waiting for the entrance exam to begin. At the moment's heat, Souma kicked a bench not realizing a boy was sitting on it.

"Ah, sorry for kicking the bench I didn't see you sitting there," Souma said with an apologetic look on his face while Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't worry, are you both taking the exams? I'm Nikaido Yoshiaki, my family owns a French restaurant." He said while offering a seat to the duo.

"What a coincidence our family also owns a restaurant," Naruto said while he and Souma sat down making the guy chuckle.

"Fufu, it might be no coincidence. The man over there is the heir to a restaurant that's expanding throughout the country. That one over there is from Oodon'ya, which sells fresh fish in all the Kanto regions…. Most people here are from families well known in the cooking industry. So what kind of shop does your family own?" Nikaidou asked while sipping his tea.

"Ah, it's called Yukihira," Souma replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yukihira? A traditional Japanese restaurant?" He asked while looking at the redhead and the blonde in confusion.

"Ah it's nothing that big, it's just a special- of- the day shop in the downtown," Souma replied before the boy kicked them both off the bench.

"You vulgar plebeians. DON'T YOU DARE SIT NEXT TO ME!" the boy yelled while the surrounding people laughed and mocking the brothers.

"Did you hear?"

"It seems two punks from a cheap restaurant are trying to get admitted!"

"Humph, you must joke!"

"Listen carefully!"

"This academy is a holy garden where only the elites of the elite of the food business may learn. That's what this place is. The Totsuki Culinary Academy, a vulgar plebeian like the both of you will most likely get dropped out after they've reviewed your document-eh!" Nikaidou never got to finish as Naruto lifted him up off the ground by his shirt.

"You haven't even eaten at Yukihira's once! So don't go on deciding our value like that, you're probably the type who would run away from a good challenge!" Naruto yelled while the boy's butlers looked at them in shock.

Souma started sweating from nervousness, "W-we really… came to an amazing place. 'If you can't survive in that school saying that you'll surpass me is a big joke' Damn it like I'll drop out. I have to get the examiner to accept me!" Souma thought to himself with vigor.

Naruto seeing his brother's nervousness just put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be fine, Souma," he said as they walked to the main venue where their admission test would be held.

They kept on walking not realizing what they were getting themselves into. This day would mark the beginning of a long journey that would change their lives forever. Not that they knew that though...

It was a quiet night and Naruto was sitting on the roof of the diner with two cups of tea and two cookies that looked like it was designed to be a rabbit and a picture of a blonde woman with gold eyes. Most people if they saw this would judge him and ask why the cookies looked like a rabbit, they were his mother's favorite animals and she'd always make them for the family and she taught him how to make them. No matter how hard he tried to remake them they didn't taste the same, it was like an ingredient was missing.

"So the idiot lady had guts to tell us to shut down all because they want to build some fancy apartment." Naruto said with a chuckle as he drank his tea and gently bit his cookie. He looked at her picture and smiled warmly, he missed his mother so much he was closer to her than he was with his father and when she passed away he took it the hardest. To him it felt like a part of him had died that day, he'd never hear her voice again and never watch as she made them cookies while they drank tea and talked about their day.

"I miss you so much Kaa-chan." Naruto whispered as he gently held her necklace in his hand, it was the last thing she gave him before she passed away. He promised her that he would always wear it no matter what, it was a reminder that she was always watching over him making sure he was safe.

**Flashback**

"Kaa-chan! Look, look!" A 5 year old Naruto shouted while showing her a necklace he made for her. It was on black sting and had two small noodles hanging down, like her necklace had.

"Oh my Naru-chan that's beautiful necklace, are you trying to be like mommy and have the same necklace like me?" She giggled while Naruto nodded his head with a giant smile on his face as she tickled him making him laugh. "Hmm how about I make you a trade my little Naru-chan, I'll give you my boring necklace and I'll take your beautiful one?" She offered as Naruto shook his head immediately, she couldn't help but giggle at her son's reaction. She knew how much he loved her necklace and would often let him wear it, he watched as she unhooked her necklace and placed it around his neck and felt her lips on his forehead.

"Promise me that you'll always wear this Naru-chan, this necklace has a special power wanna know what this special power is?" She asked teasing her son knowing he really wanted to know. "The special power is no matter what happens this necklace will always keep you safe from harm, it will always let me watch over you no matter how far apart we are." She said with a smile on her face as she watched him hold the gold jewel gently in his hands like it was fragile.

"Wow Kaa-chan, does that make you a superhero who kicks bad guy butt?" Naruto asked while doing some punches and kicks in the air while looking at her in awe. She couldn't help but giggle as she picked him up and kissed his face repeatedly making him laugh.

"Of course I'm a superhero my little Naru-chan."

**Flashback end **

"You'll always be my superhero Kaa-chan," said Naruto as a lone tear ran down his cheek.

* * *

**X Chapter End X**

**A/N: What Research Society should Naruto be a part of? Should I have Erina want to be a part of his RS?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Spice of Life - Chapter 2**

A Naruto/ Food Wars Xover

By JayLito

**Premise:** Totsuki Academy is said to produce the best chefs in Japan. A young girl with the fabled God's Tongue world is flipped upside down when she meets a certain blonde. Read as Naruto, said to be the next Asura, takes the cooking world by storm.

(Naruto x Erina) (Souma x Megumi)

**Author's notes:** Chapter 2 is here, what a drag. Thank you guys for all of the support. 90 follows and 100 favorites on the first day is awesome! I'll continue to push out chapters so stay tuned, this is only the beginning.

**Co-Author: **Dragonkyubii. Check his stories out.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/ Shokugeki no Soma.**

* * *

_Last Time: (Ch 1)_

_Souma started sweating from nervousness, "W-we really… came to an amazing place. 'If you can't survive in that school saying that you'll surpass me is a big joke' Damn it like I'll drop out. I have to get the examiner to accept me!" Souma thought to himself with vigor._

_Naruto seeing his brother's nervousness just put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be fine, Souma," he said as they walked to the main venue where their admission test would be held._

_They kept on walking not realizing what they were getting themselves into. This day would mark the beginning of a large adventure that would change their lives forever. Not that they knew that though…_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Naruto and Souma both walked into a crowded room that had more or less than around two hundred people. They took their place and looked around the room as they heard a door click open.

They turned to their right and saw two young girls walk in. One with purple-pinkish eyes and long honey blonde hair that looked like it was flowing just above her lower back. Her side bangs partially cross her cheeks and go down all the way to her neck.

The other has short pink hair with bangs that reach to the length of her chin. She was wearing the standard Totsuki seasonal uniforms.

"Is that-?"

"No, it can't be!"

Naruto and Souma both looked around, confused.

The girl with the long honey blonde hair spoke.

"All potential transfers. They entrusted me with today's entrance examination. My name is Nakiri Erina."

Souma spoke up his thoughts. "A girl. What's more… she's wearing a uniform. Is she a student here? She will be the judge?"

Naruto looked at her confused. "Probably, but why does she get to test us? Shouldn't it be someone, I don't know, more qualified?"

Several of the surrounding guys gasped and looked at them like they were crazy. Naruto and Souma both had the attention taken off of them when the girl spoke up again, not to them though.

"The message from the Entrance Exam Department?" she asked to who seemed to be her personal assistant.

The pink-haired girl spoke up, "I'll read it now. First, there will be group interviews of up to 10 people to review your applications. After that, you will prepare three dishes. Those who proceed-"

The girl we now know as Erina cut her off. "Such drivel. All right… Hisako bring the cooking station here!"

"H-Hai!" said the young pink haired girl, Hisako.

This confused the potential transfers in the room.

"Ingredients?" one of them asked.

"What's going on?" said another.

"A-Are we supposed to cook?" stuttered someone in the back.

Erina ignored them, continuing. "Your main ingredient will be eggs. Make me one dish. Only those whose dish impresses me may transfer into Totsuki Academy."

All the potential transfer students felt their stomach cave into itself, "H-hey!" they protested. They didn't like this one bit; Erina Nakiri will test them herself?

Erina ignored their protest again and spoke up, "All of you… You have just one minute, starting now, to exercise your right to abstain from the test."

All of them broke in cold sweats, not knowing what to do. They liked each other until one of them spoke up. "Huh? One minute? I-I abstain!" He said and as soon as he said that all of them ran for it.

Naruto yanked on someone's collar, Nikaidou Yoshiaki, the boy who had insulted them earlier. "Hey, wait! Why are you running?"

The young male spoke up, in what seemed like, fear? "Don't tell me you don't know who that person is!"

Naruto and Souma both deadpanned. "No clue. Tell us."

"That's Erina Nakiri, holder of the greatest palate known to man. She's the God Tongue!" he said in a shaky voice.

Both Naruto and Souma looked at each other, confused. "Eh?"

Nikaido broke into a full explanation. "Children usually talk between the ages of one and two, but at just three months she told her first words. She showed such talent soon after being born that from a young age she was asked to taste test for famous restaurants all across Japan. All the big names in the culinary world are clients of Erina Nakiri! Any critique she gives will spread throughout the industry! If she deems that you have no talent, your life as a chef will be over!"

He finished his explanation and ran away, just to slip right before reaching the exit, landing face first. Erina Nakiri, having been used to this happening all the time, looked back to Hisako with a sigh.

"Sure enough, a bunch of dimwits with no promise. I can't waste my time on people like that. That's all for today, right?" she asked her assistant.

"H-Hai!" stuttered Hisako, nervous by how Erina was looking at her.

Erina nodded and looked up to the ceiling, seeming to be in deep thought. "I'm going to my room to try out a new dish."

Hisako gasped. "A new dish made by Erina-sama?" she wondered to herself, wondering just what this dish would contain.

Erina looked back to Hisako deviously. An expression Hisako knew all too. "What is it, Hisako? Your face says you want something."

Hisako froze in her tracks. "Uh, no, I…"

"Do you want the right to sample my dish?" Erina asked while holding Hisako's chin with her finger and thumb.

"I-I want it!" Hisako stuttered out while fantasizing about the new dish.

Erina chuckled deviously. "Fufu, what a greedy girl," Erina whispered while gently removing some drool from the side of her secretary's mouth.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Hisako whispered out while looking at Erina. She knew she was being greedy but how could she not want to be greedy this was Erina-sama's new dish.

Erina - "But first, we have to make our report: that zero candidates passed."

"Hai Erina-sama!" Hisako replied while getting ready to write on her clipboard.

"Oi, can we make whatever we want?" Naruto asked while looking through the ingredients and finding some cheap eggs with his brother.

'What? Someone would challenge me?' Erina thought to herself while looking at the two males on the kitchen going through the ingredients.

* * *

_**Kitchen**_

"So long as you use eggs, you're free to make what you like. But do you really want to do this? If you'd rather quit, now's your-" Erina said before she got interrupted by the redhead who put his hands on her shoulder.

"Man, I was really worried! I was like, 'What if I flunked without making anything?!' You were thinking the same, huh Naruto?" Souma asked while looking at him and had his thoughts confirmed when Naruto agreed with him, nodding his head.

"Get off her! Just who do you think she is?" Hisako yelled while glaring at the redhead for touching her master.

"Who is she?" He asked not really paying attention to the girl while he explored the kitchen, he didn't really care who she was since she looked like a student in his opinion.

"She's the top student in the Middle School Division and the youngest member in the history of Totsuki Academy's Council of Ten, the highest decision-making body on campus: Erina Nakiri!" She noticed how the two boys weren't really paying attention to what she was saying and was getting pissed that they were blowing them both off.

"Whoa, this is a sharp knife…" Souma and Naruto said while inspecting the kitchen utensils.

"Quit wandering around the place!" Both Erina and Hisako yelled getting annoyed with their laid back behavior.

An elderly man wearing an olive-colored yukata tied by a white obi walked into the kitchen after hearing some commotion. He had long spiky gray hair a mustache and a beard, a large scar on his right eye running diagonally from the middle of his forehead down to just above his right cheekbone could be seen. He had what felt like an intense and intimidating aura to him despite his elderly age.

"I'll ask you guys again: Do you really intend to take my exam?" Erina asked with a cocky smirk on her face not noticing the new arrival who just walked into the kitchen.

"Huh? Well, I mean… We just have to make you say it taste good, right? So, of course, we'll take it." Naruto said with a smirk on his face while throwing a knife up in the air before Souma caught it and smirked.

'These two…' Erina thought to herself while looking at the two transfer students in front of her.

"Erina-sama… Yukihira Naruto, Yukihira Soma…" Hisako said while showing her their papers, "apparently they're twin brothers and their family runs a special of the day dining restaurant." Hisako finished while Erina read over their paperwork.

"Your family runs a diner. You both appear to be second-rate chef's. You don't know my pedigree, do you? Much like a stray dog doesn't realize a gemstone's worth. Well, you'll have the honor of me tasting your food. The flavor of the low-end of the culinary world, I'm sure." Erina said while looking at them with an annoyed face, how dare these two wannabe chefs try to come to Totsuki academy!

"Coming up! Examiner, Miss Nakiri!" Both Naruto and Souma shouted while they put their headbands on. Souma put on a white one while Naruto put a black one on.

"Eggs are a staple of Japanese, Western, and Chinese cuisine. Erina-sama tastes the egg dishes of many high-end restaurants daily. What sort of food will they make?" Hisako thought to herself while watching them both.

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

Erina walked over to the blonde first. She watched as he was slicing up onions, garlic and what looked to be the back cuts of pork. She wondered what he was doing and what he was making; She saw he was using an earthenware pot and was interested.

"So Naruto-kun what are you making?" Erina asked while Hisako stood next to her while watching the blonde mince the pork back cuts before tossing them in the pan. The smell assaulted both of their nose, making them both feel electricity flowing through their body as they held onto the table.

"Raw egg mixed with white rice," Naruto said while cooking and crushing the pork so the species and seasoning can seep through the grease. He had planned to use the grease to cook the eggs along with the onions, bell pepper, mushrooms, and garlic.

"Don't screw with me!" Erina shouted while slamming her hand down on the counter. She was livid, this blonde was taking this exam to lightly like it was a joke or something. She watched as he took out more than half of the minced pork and grabbed some cheap eggs she had gotten earlier so she could use them against the transfer students to fail them.

"Don't worry these aren't normal raw eggs with white rice, the flavors will blow you away and take you on a journey of flavors you've never tasted before," Naruto said with a confident smirk on his face.

"Whatever, I will check on your brother to see what he's making, maybe it'll be better than this," Erina said while walking away with a blush on her face from smelling his delicious food, she'd have to ask Hisako about why she was blushing when she saw him cooking.

"How come I visualized something without even tasting it?" Erina thought to herself as she remembered the memory of a man who showed her that cooking was fun.

* * *

_**With Souma**_

Souma has started his dish with earthenware pots and a giant pot full of water, he had been slicing green onions and was testing his dishes while putting the eggs in a pan.

"It's been ten minutes since he started cooking and he finally took the vital eggs, but it doesn't seem close to completion at all. But next to the earthenware pot where he's cooking the rice his a large pot that's been on fire this entire time, what's inside?" Erina thought to herself as she walked up to the redhead.

"Yukihira-kun just what are you making?" Erina asked while looking at the redhead.

Souma looked over at her and laughed while pointing at her. "Eh!? You've seen this much and you still don't get it?" he asked in between laughs, making Naruto shake his head at his brother's antics.

"At least your brother was kind enough to tell me what he was making! Besides you're both still second-rate chefs!" Erina yelled out in frustration, their attitudes annoying her.

"Ok, I'll tell you, the dish I'm cooking is Restaurant Yukihira's secret menu #8 Furikake Gohan!" Souma said with a smirk as Naruto smirked and chuckled seeing the faces of both girls.

"Are you both messing with me!" Erina yelled while slamming her fist down on the counter repeatedly, glaring at them both. How dare they screw with her like this by serving her some low-grade food that wouldn't even please anyone at this school!

"This sounds interesting. I'll be judging the food today Erina and Hisako." The old man said while making his presence known to the four.

"Senzaemon-Sama, when did you get here?" Hisako asked shocked by seeing the director of Totsuki Academy at the entrance exam. She thought he would be busy that's why Erina was doing the exam today.

"Most of my meetings were canceled today, so I came down to see how the entrance exams were going, and I have to say I'm shocked to see only two people taking part," Senzaemon said while looking at both Naruto and Souma. "You both remind me so much of him. I know you'll both do amazing here." He said making everyone raise their eyebrows in confusion.

* * *

_**First-Year Students Inauguration**_

"... Next, we will present our academic emblem. New 1st-year representative, Erina Nakiri!"

Naruto and Souma were inside of a tent, awaiting their time to go make a speech. Naruto couldn't care less about what he had to say, so he was playing with his black headband that was wrapped around his right wrist. Souma, on the other hand, was in a nervous trance, pacing back and forth, "What should I say, what should I say?" he thought to himself while rubbing the back of his head, a habit he and his brother had, it was passed down from their mother whenever she was nervous about something.

"Hai!" said Erina, walking up to the stage to accept her badge with a smirk on her face.

"Ah, Erina-sama, she's as lovely as ever! She's beautiful AND at the top of her class. She's the perfect superwoman! If I could go on one date with her, I'd die happy." said a student in the crowd with a dreamy smile on his face, letting everyone know he was daydreaming.

His friend smacked him, whispering, "BAKA! Careless talk like that will get you thrown out of school! She's the granddaughter of Senzaemon, the don that heads the mafia of the food world!"

"Yeah, but still…" he started saying but couldn't continue as he was cut off by the class representative on stage.

"And now, we will have our ceremonial address. The academy's director… Senzaemon Nakiri-sama!" she said, and the crowd gasped at the name's mention. They looked up to see an elderly man, who has long spiky gray hair with a mustache and a beard. He also has a scar on his right eye running diagonally from the middle of his forehead down to just above his right cheekbone.

Despite his advanced age, Senzaemon was in incredible shape showing he regularly worked out. Senzaemon has a very intense and intimidating look when most students looked at him, though he could sometimes have a comical and softer expression as seen the day before with Naruto and Souma when he had passed them.

"I-I'm scared!" said one random student in the crowd.

Another student next to him pushed his glasses up, speaking, "He's the embodiment of fine dining, and has Totsuki Academy… no, Japan's whole food industry under his thumb!"

"He's the devil! The Devil of Cooking!" shouted another in fear.

Senzaemon coughed into his hand to get everyone's attention and began his speech. "All of you… Congratulations on reaching the high school division. In our middle school division, for three years, you learned the basics of food preparation and furthered your knowledge of ingredients.

"While, of course, there were drills in which you had to prepare food, there were various lectures, including cooking theory, nutrition, public health, introductory cultivation, and business administration. Now, as you stand at the entrance of the high school division, what you will be tested on next will not be technique or knowledge. Rather, it will be your resolve to live as a chef! Ninety-nine percent of you will sacrifice yourselves in order to hone the final one percent!"

A young male student in the crowd with very sharp teeth grinned in what one would think was scary, but in actuality, he was laughing and had what looked like a sadistic smile. He looked over to his blonde twin brother and spoke. "Sacrifice? That sounds pretty awesome, huh, Nii-chan?"

"Yeah, got that right," he said, returning his eyes to the stage where Senzaemon continued his speech.

"Of last year's 812 new 1st-year students, the number of those who moved on to become 2nd-years was just 76! The mediocre and the inept are cast aside without mercy. Out of 1,000 1st-years, only 100 will remain to advance, and one hand will probably suffice to count those who will remain until graduation. A mere handful of chefs. But you! You can do it!... Study Hard. That is all."

That seemed to motivate most of the students. Lighting a fire in their eyes as they pumped their fists to the sky. Erina Nakiri watched all of them, slightly amused by their antics. "The source of the Totsuki's brand's strength is that it educates a select few chosen through fierce competition. If you can make it to graduation, you'll attain lifetime stardom in the cooking world. Still, I feel sorry for all of you in the same generation as me because, from the moment you were born, you were fated to battle for second place. The only one will reach Totsuki's summit and reign supreme over the Japanese culinary world: ME, Erina Nakiri." she thought to herself smirking cockily like always.

The Class Representative walked back up to the center stage and took the microphone from Senzaemon. "Finally, I'd like to introduce two transfer students," she said with a smile on her face, motioning to both Naruto and Souma to walk on stage.

Erina's thoughts interrupted when she heard this. "Hm? Oh, yeah..." She thought to herself as she looked up to the sky in remembrance of the day before and wondered why whenever she thought of the blonde she would feel conflicted, and her heart would race. "Yukihira Naruto…" she thought to herself as she frowned, "It still irks me just to think about it."

Back on stage, Souma began his speech. "Uh, well, sorry to be up here in the spotlight and all," he chuckled while scratching the back of his head nervously.

The Class Representative ushered him in a loud whisper. "Never mind that, just please hurry!" she said waving her hands in the air frantically.

Souma nodded, giving her a small smile causing her to blush and look away. "Okay, I'll make this short. Just a few words. Um, my name is Souma Yukihira and this…" he said pointing at Naruto with his thumb, "...is my brother, Naruto Yukihira. To be honest, I think of this school as nothing but a stepping stone. My transfer here was kinda unexpected, but I don't plan to lose to people who've never even stood in front of a customer. So, what I wanna say is… In a nutshell, now that I'm here, I'm taking the top spot."

The crowd erupted in anger after his speech, like a child throwing a fit when it doesn't get what it wants. It was mainly the men who had gotten mad by what he said. Annoyed by the redhead's antics. A lot of the men at Totsuki Culinary Academy had a large ego, Naruto noticed. He chose to add to this fire once they got over their hissy fit.

"This guy!"

"Bastard!"

"HEY!"

"DIE!"

Naruto snorted in amusement taking over for his brother, "Stepping stones, hm? Humph, well I just wanted to let you guys know that the number one spot has been taken by me, not my foolish brother, and I'm available to any and all challengers, I don't care what year you're in or if you're famous and have some 'God Tongue' I'll beat you all. So if you believe you could beat me… come at me." He said as both he and his brother walked off. Ignoring the crowd's outburst once again, and the hearts that had formed in the female's eyes.

"He's so cool!" said one of them as Naruto and Souma both walked off. "He's hot!" said another, "I wonder if he's single?" another female said as all three females looked at each other in annoyance, glaring daggers at each other as lightning sparked between them.

"I will have him first!"

"No, I will!"

"What are you guys talking about? Of course, he'd want to be with me," said another with an arrogant smirk.

The men looked on in jealousy with clenched fists and gritted teeth, hating the blonde even more now. They started formulating plans on how they would challenge him to a Shokugeki and have him expelled from the school.

"Man, that was brutal I mean I've always been nervous to give a speech since I was a kid and never knew what to say. You have to admit Naruto even you were probably nervous too." Souma said while patting his brother on the back making Naruto chuckle.

"Oh, it's you um… I forgot your name it starts with an 'I' right?" Naruto asked while looking at the girl in front of him. He wasn't lying he had honestly forgotten her name and kinda felt bad but passed it off as his nerves getting the best of him, besides it's not like she'd be pissed at him for forgetting her name she probably forgot his.

"My name is Erina blonde Yukihira-kun, say it with me E-RI-NA. I didn't forget your name but yet you have the audacity to forget MINE!" She said slightly annoyed with an eyebrow twitch as her fist clenched, how dare he forget her name she was Erina Nakiri, the granddaughter of the Director of Totsuki Academy, the famed God's tongue and the Queen of Gourmet.

"Oh yea Erina, sorry I forgot about your name don't feel bad it happens on occasions," Naruto said waving her off like they were friends of some sorts.

"This stupid blonde idiot, how dare he forget my name! Now he's acting like we're friends. He may be a good cook but he's an imbecile when it comes to conversations." She thought to herself, she couldn't help but look away from him and his stupid goofy grin, he was an idiot even if he looked cute she thought he was still an idiot.

"Remember this Yukihira-kun I'M going to be the one who's taking the top spot, not you or your brother. The top spot is going to go to me and once I take it, maybe I'll let you kiss the back of my hand or foot as a form of an apology for being annoying!" Erina shouted while poking Naruto in his chest to emphasize her point. Walking away with her arms crossed.

* * *

_**In The Classroom with Naruto**_

"Hm is it just me or is everyone glaring at you?" Naruto asked while looking at Erina as she grew annoyed. He couldn't help but chuckle while he scratched the back of his head meanwhile Erina was glaring daggers at him in annoyance.

"They're glaring at you BAKA, especially with what you said earlier today during the ceremony," Erina said with an annoyed voice.

"Ugh, why do I have to be partnered up with him of all people. He's so annoying, especially after that exam! I'm going to find a way to have him fail this class one way or another." Erina thought to herself in annoyance, why couldn't Hisako be in her class? What made it worse was that the teacher had them partner up together, she tried telling the teacher to switch partners but was refused and told she'd be failed if she complained again.

"Today you'll be making a Caramel cake, you can make it however you want, but it needs to have the effects of caramel. Anything that isn't an A will be an automatic failure in my class," Yumi Akko said while glaring at her students, making them flinch in fear.

"Oh man, why did we have her as our teacher?" A student said with fear in their voice.

"She rarely passes anyone, she's known as the 'Dessert Destroyer.' She'll tear apart any dessert she doesn't find appealing, and if she does that, you'll fail her class for the rest of the school year." A female student said while scared.

"She's not giving us a recipe either so this is even worse." A male said while gripping his hair, this was bad they'd have to make a caramel cake from scratch and if they messed up it was an automatic fail.

"You may begin now!" Yumi said while looking at the students, making them shiver and run off to find the ingredients they would need.

"Listen here blonde Yukihira-kun, you will follow my instructions, I don't plan on failing any of my classes because you of you," Erina said while glaring at the blonde but realized he was gone, exploring the room, looking at the seasonings and ingredients on the shelves.

A few minutes passed and Erina grabbed Naruto so she wouldn't fail because of him exploring the room. "Follow me you BAKA, I already told you I'm not failing because of your incompetence!" Erina growled out in annoyance.

Naruto looked at her dishes and tried some of the sauce, he used his pinky to try the caramel sauce and formed a disgusted look on his face causing Erina to glare at him with her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Is something wrong with my cooking Yukihira-kun?" She asked in a threatening tone; no one had ever made a disgusted face. Everyone loved her cooking everyone who ever had the pleasure of trying her cooking always wanted more; they considered her dishes Devine creations. Yet this man had the audacity to make a disgusted face while trying one of her Devine dishes.

"How about if I make my own dish and we can have the teacher compare which one is superior, I'll even let you try mine," Naruto said with a smile on his face before grabbing some ingredients and putting his headband on with a smile on his face.

Erina watched in annoyance as Naruto made his dessert she watched as he cut in half some blood oranges in half, she went to have the teacher taste her caramel cake and explained how she and Naruto were trying to see whose dish was better.

A moment later, Naruto walked up to the teacher and Erina, everyone stopped baking as they looked on at Naruto. They all felt an uncomfortable pressure like whatever they made the teacher would use Naruto's dish as an example of how the flavors should mix, Erina was looking at Naruto and felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, a challenge.

"I hope you both enjoy," Naruto said with a smirk on his face as he handed both Yumi and Erina a fork.

They both took a bite as they both looked around noticed they were both wearing what looked like a white summer dress as the gentle breeze fluttered the dress. They could feel the warm gentle sun's warmth, the smell of fresh air flowers and summer breeze. The scent of Sakura petals followed by the citrus taste of blood oranges was strong they both looked up and saw Naruto wearing all white clothing with his shirt unbuttoned showing off his athletic build with a warm gentle smile on his face.

"Devine..." Was what they both said before everyone saw Yumi Akko smile warmly as she looked at with a smile on her face. Never in her life has she ever tasted something so delicious and so breathtaking before; this truly was a dish considered one of a kind.

It shocked Erina, the last time she ever tasted food like this was when she met the chef who made cooking fun, and yet here she was experiencing it yet again. Why did he remind her of that man's cooking? "You used pickled Sakura petals, didn't you?" Erina said while looking at him.

"Chef Yumi and Erina-sama both smiled, tha-that's impossible." A girl said with a shocked voice.

"He used Sakura petals in his dish! How?" A boy said.

"Looks like your god tongue isn't just for show. But yes, I used pickled Sakura petals. I rinsed them off and minced them before adding them and the blood orange with the top mixture." Naruto said while smiling.

"It sucks that I don't have the authority to give you something more than just an A Naruto-san, that dish was by far the best dish I have ever tasted in my life," Yumi said with a smile on her face shocking everyone including Erina.

"Wha-what's this feeling in my chest? It's like my heart is racing when I'm around him, I-I think I may be coming down with some kind of cold? I'll have Hisako make me some tea to help strengthen my immune system, sho-should I ask her about this feeling in my chest too?" Erina thought to herself as she looked at Naruto with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"It wasn't much," Naruto said with a smile on his face while looking at Erina. He watched as she immediately looked away from him. "So princess did I do something to piss you off?" Naruto asked while poking her side.

"St-stop poking me Yukihira-kun, I'm mad at you for saying my dessert was disgusting and I'm going to make sure you take those words back. Even if I have to challenge you every day, I will make you say my food is delicious!" Erina said while poking his chest once again. Unknowingly pushing his back up against a wall. She formed a small blush on her face, being so close to the blonde. She'd show him she was the better chef between the both of them!

* * *

_**In the Classroom with Souma**_

"Look at him. Yeah, isn't that the transfer student that made a ruckus at the entrance ceremony?" Some students whispered to each other while glaring at Souma while he was tossing a potato up in the air carelessly not paying attention to the other students.

"Well, to think I would cook in class last time I did this was in the cooking self-study of my Home Economics class. Your name is Tadokoro-san right, um why are you eating the kanji for a person as if you were avenging your parents?" Souma asked while tossing up a potato in the air and looking at the girl with blue hair in front of him.

The girl had blue hair that reached her shoulders that was tied in two braids; She was wearing a typical chef outfit while looking at Souma like she was scared or nervous. "Ah! Th-this is so I don't get nervous or so I thought. Because if I get another E… I will be expelled!" Megumi said while gently holding her hair hoping he wouldn't judge her. "The quality of your cooking is graded from A to E, though it might differ from class to class." Megumi finished.

"I heard this was an elite school, but there are people like you too," Souma said in a deadpanned voice as an arrow pierced through Megumi's heart at Souma's words making her feel smaller.

"Uh… just when I was trying to survive peacefully and securely of all people I had to be paired with him, I'm getting pierced by the surrounding stares!" Megumi thought to herself while trying to disappear from everyone's glare.

"I'm Yukihira Souma you can call me Souma, nice to meet you." He said with a smile while looking at Megumi and not noticing the death glares he was receiving from everyone around him.

"Attention, good morning young apprentices." The teacher said while looking at them with small glare in his eyes.

"You're responsible to make delicacies from the moment you stand in the kitchen, for that neither your experience nor position matter. In my classes, any dishes that can't take an A will get an E remember that." He said while scaring the students in the class.

Everyone knew he was serious this was Roland Chapelle the French Cuisine Division Chief, he was as strict as Yumi Akko the Dessert Cuisine Chief.

"I'm too unlucky to have Roland Chapelle-sensei for my first class, last year an entire class of 50 people got an E. Amongst them 18 got expelled because of that class, a lecturer that's specifically strict with his evaluations even for Totsuki his nickname is the 'Chef that doesn't smile'." Megumi thought to herself as a chibi version of her cried anime style tears.

"Today's menu includes 'Boeuf Bourguignon.' It's a standard French dish, just in case I'll write the recipe on the whiteboard. The time limit is two hours! Submit your dishes as soon as you finish. Then let's start, Commencez à cuire!" Chapelle shouted as he watched the students rush off to get their ingredients.

"For now, I just have to do it, calm down let's go steady! Souma-kun seems to be confident, surely his cooking skills are…" Megumi thought before looking at Souma.

"Boeuf… Bour-What?" Souma asked in confusion.

"Souma-kun, have you ever cooked that dish?" Megumi asked with concern in her voice.

"No, I haven't. It's something like a cow line stew, right? Well, we'll do it somehow. I'll go look at the recipe." Souma said while walking away, leaving a scared and nervous Megumi behind.

Standing in front of the pot Megumi looked at it while the ingredients were cooking. "I'll take the beef out in 40 minutes. I'll take the beef out in 39 minutes." Megumi thought to herself while watching the pot like a hawk.

"Tadokoro, look they have an amazing variety of seasonings!" Souma shouted while waving over at Megumi.

"I look like an idiot being the only one nervous. I have to go take a dish." Megumi thought to herself while running off never noticing the evil smirk of two of her classmates.

Making his way back to his section Souma noticed the lid was slightly off and looked confused. After asking Megumi if she had removed the lid, they checked on it. They both noticed a white powdery substance on the beef, after tasting it Souma found out it was salt, it seemed someone was trying to sabotage them; they had 30 minutes left before they had to present their dish.

It only took Souma and Megumi 20 minutes to remake their entire dish and present it to Chapelle he looked at them curiously and knew they had a problem with their dish earlier and wondered how he could recover so quickly. Souma explained that he used honey to help break down the meat since honey had a protease that had effects on hard beef by making them tender in a short time.

"Interesting choice to use honey Yukihira and Tadokoro," Chapelle said before taking a bite and smiling.

"SENSEI SMILED!" Were the thoughts of everyone in the class, they had never thought they would ever witness their sensei smile before.

"Yukihira and Tadokoro, I'll give you an A, but it's a shame I don't have the authority to give you something higher." He said with a smile on his face while looking at them both.

"It wasn't much," Souma said while removing his headband.

* * *

_**Later that day at the administration's office**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW THE EXACT LOCATION!" Naruto and Souma both yelled out in annoyance.

"We told you it's been a while and to be honest most people forgot about that dorm existing, the best we can do is provide you with a map of the campus and hopefully you'll be able to find it." The man said to them as they took the map with an annoyed grunt.

"Thanks for the help," Souma said with sarcasm leaking through as he grabbed the map from the man. Both boys grunted as they exited the office and walked around trying to find the place where they would stay at for the next couple of years.

**X Chapter End X**

* * *

**A/N: Who do you guys hope they face off against in future shokugeki's? Name your matchups. **

**Chapter 3 will be out soon, Ja Ne!**


End file.
